Welcome Home
by Writer55
Summary: Follow-up to my Home fic. Blaine's return to Dalton.


**A/N: **So my muse, Fillmore, deserted me last week and he made an appearance long enough for me to write this; if this sucks, I'll pass on your displeasure to Fillmore.

This is a follow-up to the story **Home**.

* * *

"So rumor has it the new kid, someone named Blaine Anderson, is sex on a stick and sings like a dream," a cheeky voice called from the doorway of Blaine's new room.

Blaine whipped around and couldn't stop the small grin from developing on his face. "You shouldn't trust rumors," he scoffed in reply, taking in Sebastian's form leaning on his door frame, arms crossed. "I heard the new kid's a bit of a freak, wears bow-ties over his polo shirts, and has an infinity against socks."

"Bowties can be very sexy when worn by the right person and the no-sock policy was probably adopted because the new kid hails from San Francisco originally, I hear."

Before Blaine could reply, he heard Jeff's voice call down the hall. "Hey Seb, why are you standing in your doorway like that?" He paused and Blaine could hear him and Nick discussing something in a low tone. Sebastian winked at him and turned to greet their friends, his body blocking any view into the room.

"Have you met the new kid?" Nick asked as they stopped in front of Sebastian and tried to peer around his lanky frame. "Heard you were rooming with him."

"How is he?" Jeff demanded, twisting to try and see past the other Warbler. "I heard he's a West Coast surfer who hates school, gets high instead of going to class and is a wild party animal. Rumors are floating that his parents sent him to Dalton because he was dating three girls at once and they found out about each other."

Sebastian made a choking sound as he tried to swallow his laughter. He glanced over his shoulder at Blaine who had heard Jeff's explanation. Blaine's eyebrows were in his hair line and an affronted look was on his face which caused Sebastian to loose control of his laughter. Moving away from the doorway, Sebastian simply waved the two boys into the room, his uncontrollable laughter making it impossible for him to explain.

Blaine met their astonished looks with is arms crossed over his chest and a sour look on his face. "You really shouldn't listen to rumors, Jeff," he admonished. "I am originally from the West Coast but have never been high in my life and am only a wild party animal if I'm drunk. As for the girlfriends, that would be hard to explain since I'm 100% gay, which a few boys in Ohio can vouch."

"Blaine?! What are you doing here?" Nick asked while Jeff simply sputtered.

"Guys, meet the new transfer student, Blaine Anderson," Sebastian introduced with a flourish now that he had his laughter under control. "He's a Leo, likes long walks holding hands, is sex on a stick and sings like a dream."

"Seb," Blaine sighed at the introduction.

"Are you really back, Blainey?" Jeff asked in a small, hesitant voice. At Blaine's nod, Jeff launched himself at the other boy, causing them to stumble and land in a tangle on the newly made bed. "Welcome back!" Jeff cried, hugging his friend tightly.

After a few more seconds, Nick sighed and pulled the blond off Blaine. "Okay, that's enough Jeff. Let's go tell the others that our lost Warbler has returned to the flock." He smiled back at Blaine as he pulled the exuberant Jeff from the room. "Welcome back Blaine!" he called as he and Jeff beelined for the Warblers Common Room to tell the others.

Blaine got back to his feet with a sigh. "It's good to be back."

Sebastian, who had watched from doorway with an amused smile, came over and wrapped Blaine into a hug. "Welcome home, Blaine," he murmured into his best friend's ear. "I'm glad you decided to come back."

"Me too." Blaine sighed softly in return. The were drawn from their moment as the rest of the Warblers piled into their dorm room to welcome back their lost friend. Sebastian backed away to give the others room to their own welcome back greetings.

Blaine felt a warm sense of home-coming being back at Dalton and surround by his friends. Life was looking a bit easier to handle now that he was back.

"And now we part-tay!" someone yelled, dragging Blaine and Sebastian from the room and towards the common room.

Blaine smiled, catching Sebastian's eye over the group of boys. Welcome home was right.

_Fin_.


End file.
